I Love You, But Please Die!
by Paloma Latina
Summary: Have you ever met one of those kids whose mother is over protective, embarrassing, moody and yet only wants what's best for their ‘darling little baby’? Well, I am one of those poor human beings. It sucks, especially when you're going insane. Marauder Era
1. Meet the Family!

_Introduction_

Have you ever met one of those kids whose mother is overprotective, embarrassing, moody and yet only wants what is best for their 'darling little baby'? Well, I am one of those poor human beings. And trust me, it sucks. I can't do a thing without her looking into it and making sure it's safe. She plans, runs and ruins my life. Yes, I am a fairly tolerant person, but this isn't even the start of the bad things she has done.

When I was barely even a few weeks old, she went and got me a makeup set. Sure, her intentions may have been good, but I almost choked on the concealer brush when I was teething. When I was five, she started registering me in beauty pageants and dance lessons. When I was twelve, she made me a debutante. And right now, I am getting ready for my Debutant Ball at the age of sixteen and a small bit.

Hi, my name is Belladonna Henrys. Welcome to my life as an overly-protected teenager in both the muggle and magic worlds. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and live in Ravenclaw house. I have rich brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and a startling figure – according to my mother. But, you can just say I am a skinny, blue-eyed brunette. I have a twin brother, Nick, an elder brother Jason, and I also have a father who we all call Dad.

Nick is slightly taller than me, but we still tie when we have leg wars. He is also a brunette but he has brighter eyes. I inherited mine from Dad. Nick is also in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and is currently dating Sarah Jones, my best friend. It is completely unacceptable, but alas, my brother and my besty go against me and start going out. My mother is all for it. According to her, Sarah is 'perfect'. Well, she obviously hasn't seen Sarah close up.

Jason is antisocial. All he does is stay up in his room and moan about. Since he is barely a year older than Nick and I, he is also in seventh year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor, away from us (he is best friends with a boy named Remus Lupin). He is about a head taller than Nick and I and is a spitting image of both my father and Nick. The only thing going for him is the fact that he is related to me and he has a killer smile. Apart from that, he does nothing. He doesn't play any sport, he doesn't socialise with the family – he only spends time with his room.

My Dad (Mick) is really nice. He is really handsome (unlike Jason whose attractiveness is destroyed by his lack of hygiene) and really sharing. The poor guy ended up with my mother. He works in the Ministry as a Head of Staffing. He runs interviews, organises payment in some sections and decides who is hired and who is fired. He isn't home much but gets so much done that Mum doesn't have to do a thing. I think that is why she took up the job of running my life. It's all she can do.

Speaking of the devil, I might as well introduce her. I call her Mum (Devil-Lady behind her back) and she is my mother. Her name is Janette Henrys. She has black hair, evil eyes and has the same face as me – I have the same face as her, rather. She is the reason why I am not a girly-girl. She has turned me against anything too feminine by shoving glitter and makeup at me for my entire adolescence and probably the rest of my life – I assume I will die first (probably in a freak makeup accident).

So, that is my annoying family. The only ones I can tolerate are Dad, Jason and sometimes Nick. We all live together in a two-story house in London. In two days I get to run away, back to Hogwarts for start of term. But tonight I am stuck in a frilly, puffy, girly, sapphire dress and matching shoes, about to leave for my Debutant Ball. Nick is stuck next to me, wearing a black tuxedo and a sapphire tie. I would laugh at him, but I am not allowed to move since my mother is trying to do my hair. Unfortunately, it includes butterflies and a few bottles of hairspray that will eventually eat away at my skull.


	2. The Ball and the Bathroom

"Presenting, Miss Belladonna Henrys!"

Oh man. That's me. What was I supposed to do again?

Somebody pushed me from behind until I was standing on the bright stage. The lights were all glary and I could barely see a thing apart from the long runway in front of me. I noticed I was stumbling so I stood up straight and started walking. The only thing this part of the night includes is walking down the stage and back up, all the while not loosing your cool and trying to stay as attractive as possible. I can remember Mum telling me what I was supposed to do...

"Strut, strut, strut, strut, look to your left – keep strutting. Strut, strut, strut, strut, look to your right," somebody hissed.

That would be Mum, breaking the rules and going backstage. Dad told her to sit down and stay seated, but obviously she disagreed. I took four steps and shot a smile to my left without stopping. A big amount of clapping followed as I took four more steps and turned my head to the right. The clapping was getting louder. I counted four more steps and looked to the front. This is the point where I stop, turn, wink, smile, pose, smile even brighter and walk back. I managed to pull it off, but I'm not sure who I winked at. Probably some perverted old man.

"Darling, you were wonderful!" Mum squealed, jumping up and down once all the Debutantes were released back to the crowd.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me!" I said, putting my head in my hands as I noticed a few kids laughing at us.

She ignored me and turned to Nick. "Nicky, take your sister out to the dance floor and show her off."

I mouthed the word 'no' behind her back, but Nick just smirked and grabbed my arm. "Of course Mum. All the other girls will be jealous." God bless the poor, disillusioned boy. Making those girls jealous by using me is probably as easy as finding a straw coloured needle in a hay stack.

...Make that a hay _silo_.

Mum smiled. "Of course, Nicky. Now go make her look extra special!"

Gag!

Nick pulled me across the crowded hall and over to the dance floor. Unfortunately, Rod Stewart was playing out of the speakers and I had to do some form of slow dance with him. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around a few times. I felt like a show pony. You know the type where they have no choice but to do what their owner wants? On the fourth spin, I noticed a lot of the dolled-up girls watching us.

And was that _jealousy_ on their faces?

I grinned and twirled. Seeing as I have two left feet, I did a horrid job of dancing and stood on Nick's feet a few times. What can I say? I am fighting a lost battle with gravity. Once the song had ended, Nick bowed and I curtseyed. We normally never do that kind of a thing even at formal parties like this one, but Mum was watching and she would spiflicate us if we didn't. I'd like to keep my head, thank you very much.

"Come on, quick!" Nick hissed to me as a new song started and Mum looked away.

I quickly ran along beside him as he dashed off the dance floor. Now, I'm telling you, it is very hard to run in high heels whilst having to look gorgeous at the same time.

"Nicky, where are we going?" I huffed, stopping to act graceful as I passed one of the judges.

"Just follow me!"

Okay. Sure, Nicky. I'll follow you around in high heels like a star struck loon on the night of my Debutant Ball. I'll even do it while my mother's back is turned and I am at higher risk of somebody seeing me do it and telling her than Mum finding me herself and getting an easier punishment because she looks like she has control of the conversation. Was he dropped on his head as a child?

"Through here!"

Without even looking where I was going, I rushed ahead of him through a door. What I didn't know at the time, was it was the door to the male bathroom. I stopped and looked around. Luckily it was deserted, but I knew that it would be crowded as soon as the host announces 'break time'. They all come in here for a ciggie.

"Yuck, Nicky. I can't be seen in here!"

Nick had already opened a door to one of the cubicles and pulled me inside, locking the door behind us. It was a tight fit with my dress taking up most of the room. The smell was even worse.

"Gross," Nick muttered, waving a hand in front of his nose to try and get some fresh air.

"_You're telling me_! What died? Actually, what _didn't_ die?"

Nick looked around and noticed my dress hem was trailing along the floor and could probably be seen from the other side of the door. He slammed the toilet seat down and stood up on it. He held out his hand. I glared at it.

"Give me your hand!" he whispered, raising his eyebrows.

I gave one last disgusted look at him and placed my hand in his. Twin brothers can be really gross. Nick managed to pull me up and we both leaned against opposite walls. We were wedged in, our knees jamming together to keep us in a sitting position. There is no way Mum will find us now!

"I am going to kill you, Nicky!" I hissed, breathing through my mouth so I didn't smell any toxic gases.

Nick didn't reply. He grabbed the skirt of my dress.

"Oi! Put that down!"

He used the edge to hold up to his face and block out most of the smell. I grabbed the other side of my dress and held it up to my face too. It was a pretty smart idea. Most of the stench got blocked out and I managed to actually get some oxygen to my brain. We had only been sitting like that for a few minutes when the doors opened and all the sound from the ball drifted in. I guess around ten or so men entered.

"I swear, if my wife takes me to one more of these things I'll pass out!" a deep voice said.

"Same here. My daughter hates them too."

_Dad!_ I started to get up to go and give him a big hug and ask if we could go home, but Nick pulled me down.

"Do you _want_ to be stuck in dresses all your life?" he hissed, putting a finger to his mouth.

I frowned. When I was pulled down I had whacked my head quite painfully. Sure, Nick had done some rather nasty things to me in his life, but forcing me to sit in a smelly bathroom, hiding from my mother while my Dad and a few other men have a social moment right outside the cubicle I am currently jammed into with my twin brother definitely tops it all off. It's even worse than the time Nick asked me how people were born just as Mum walked through the door and thought it would be great to lecture us about it. Okay, maybe not, seeing as I was only six at the time and when you are six, you want nothing more than to avoid those situations.

We sat around for a while until there were only a few men left over and they were just washing their hands. All the blood circulation in my legs had stopped and I was slowly loosing feeling. My neck was aching and my head was sore and all I wanted was to get out of there. By the look of things, Nick wanted to get out too. I looked around madly. There was a window above our heads. I pointed up to it and Nick followed my train of thought until we were both standing up, bashing on the lock so it would twist around and set us free. It didn't work. I released a kind of mangled scream and huffed.

"We are never going to get out of here alive!"

"Quit your whining and hold this!"

He pulled off his tuxedo jacket and stuffed it in my hands. I remained as silent as I could as he pulled his sleeves up and started tugging at the lock. After a few rough yanks, the lock came loose and the window swung open. It was a pretty tight fit and Nick barley fitted through. He jumped out and fell to the ground. It was dark and cold out. The window led straight out to a back lane that connected with the parking lot. There were a few trees around and a flower patch right next to the building. I started rising up on my toes to reach the window, but my shoes dug into me. I ripped them off and chucked them at Nick. He caught them and carefully placed them on the gravel. I threw him his jacket and started pulling myself out of the window. I got to my hips and stopped. I was too big!

"I can't fit, Nicky!"

"Aww, Belle. Just try and slim down!"

I quickly threw myself back into the cubicle. In moments, Nick had a sapphire dress over his head. He obviously wasn't expecting it. Most people would think, being the Debutante I am, that I would not get myself locked up in the male bathroom and currently be standing on a toilet seat in next to nothing. I am living proof that having my Mum as a mother is not good for your sanity. I tried again to squeeze through the window. This time I made it in one piece. I dropped down to the concrete and grabbed the dress off Nick.

"By saying 'try and slim down', I did _not_ mean take your clothes off!" Nick said, giving me a weird glare.

"Aww, is little Nicky all shy about having a sister who isn't afraid to strip down?" I cooed in the least suss way I could, but unfortunately somebody started coming around the corner as soon as I had finished.

Nick and I dived behind a bush and tried to stay as hidden as possible. It was incredibly awkward. Whoever the stranger was stopped right where we had been standing and looked around. As their gaze swept over Nick and my hiding spot, we both breathed in and shuffled a bit closer to the bush. After only a few more moments, the person spun around and left. We both stood up and brushed the twigs and leaves off ourselves.

"Mum is going to kill us!" Nick whispered, staring at a very tiny hole in his pants. To be honest, I don't think Mum could find it, even with a microscope.

"Just help me get my dress back on," I hissed, holding the horrid piece of clothing up.

Once I had squeezed back into the gown, I helped Nick put his jacket on properly and he double checked my hair. That is one of the good things about growing up with a twin brother and a mother like mine. Nick has some fashion sense and can honestly tell me if I look presentable.

We stayed outside for what seemed like ages. Neither Nicky or I felt like talking, so we just stayed quiet and enjoyed eachother's company. When I started getting cold, we decided to go inside. We carefully walked around to the front door, keeping and eye and an ear out for any people watching us, and slipped inside. We stuck to the walls and walked back over to the table. Mum turned away from whoever she had just been speaking to and smiled at us.

"That was some very nice dancing, Nikko!"

Any minute now and she'll compliment me.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr Cainbridge."

Obviously not.

She stepped to the side to reveal the man who came outside when we were escaping. He looked down his nose at us, making me feel incredibly short. He had greyish hair and steely blue eyes. He was taller then my mother, and very lean. I shuddered. He reminded me of one of those work-orientated rich snobs who think they are better than everybody else because they own four boats and a jet plane. He probably is.

"Lovely evening, is it not?" the man asked us, forcing the words out.

"Yes it is, Mr Cainbridge!" I said as cheerily as possible, extending my hand. He shook it briefly and stood back. Mum jumped in, trying to impress.

"Belladonna has come first in the London Mini Pageant!" she beamed. Mr Cainbridge is not impressed. Time to bring out the big guns. Mum took Mr Cainbridge by the arm and led him away, whispering to him like a maniac. I don't want to know what that was about.

"Come on," Nick said. "Let's go meet some teenagers our age."

Well, there is nothing better to do. I followed him around and he made some small talk with a few of the boys by the speakers. They were okay, I guess. Most of them looked rich and spoilt. Then again, so did ninety-nine percent of the people there. By the end of the night, I was exhausted. My feet were aching from the pain high heels bring and my head was all stiff from the hairspray. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

Finally! We are home, and all in one piece. Dad managed to pull my mother through the doors and into the car where Nick and I had been waiting for almost a whole hour. I threw the clean clothes off my bed and dived into it. It was all silent apart from Mum and Dad having a heated conversation. I eventually fell asleep, hairspray and everything.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of mother and father screaming again. I looked across to Nick's bed and noticed he wasn't there. That was weird. Nick always sleeps in. After looking around, I realised he was on the floor. I laughed for a few minutes before waking him up with my foot. He tossed and turned a few times before grabbing my shoe and throwing it at my face. He missed.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!"

"Go away, Belle!"

"Fine!"

I stood up and grabbed my towel. I managed to climb over my clean clothes and find my way to the shower. Mum and Dad were still yelling.

"No, Jan!" Dad screamed. "I can't do that to her!"

"Why not? It's what we decided on ages ago!" Mum yelled back. They are probably fighting about Grandma Dot. They have been moving her around for the past few years. In and out of nursing homes and retirement villages all over the place.

I hopped in the shower and pulled out my nifty makeup remover. Leaving makeup on overnight is very bad for your skin and your pillow. I rubbed most of it off, only getting my eyes a few times, and started on my hair. The spray had caked everything together and it was all stiff. I ripped big chunks out, trying to smooth it all down. After a good fifteen minutes or so, my hair was back to normal – as normal as it can get whilst being so close to my insane brain.

"Please, Mick!" Mum yelled as I walked back to my – and Nick's – room.

"Fine," Dad sighed.

"Thank you."

I quickly got dressed before Nick properly woke up and started sorting my clean clothes and making my bed. I don't think it is very practical to ban underage witches and wizards from using magic at home. Without wands, we have to do all sorts of chores and favours, wasting all our energy that would be better spent learning or playing. I suppose that with wands, we would get too lazy and fat. I don't want to be overweight, although it _would_ annoy every last straw out of my mother. Payback would be sweet.

"Nikko boy!" I called in the most annoying and infuriating way possible of a morning. "Time to hop in the shower!"

He groaned and sat up. "I hate you!" he whined, tumbling out of bed and onto my feet as dramatically as possible.

"Oh, grow up! And don't you sleep in pyjamas anymore?"

"I like being almost-nude, thank you very much!"

Ew. Gross. Gag. Puke. Chuck.

"Nicky, darling? Have a shower!" Mum said from the door. Nick finally stood up and walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Bella!" she sung, sitting next to me on the bed, no sign of her and Dad's argument present. "What are you going to do today?"

I get a choice? Yes! I get a choice! Brilliant!

"I think I'll just pack for Hogwarts, if that's okay, Mum."

She looked put-out. "But Belle, I already packed for you."

Oh. I bet I'll open the trunk and find only frilly dresses and brushes. "Oh, well I'll just double check you packed everything."

"Okay, sweetie. Then we can go get our hair done together. I already booked us in because it's 'Father-Son day." She got up and left.

I despise Father-Son day. Do you know why? Because it means Mother-Daughter day. Seeing as I am a girl and all my siblings are boys, they get to go off and do fun things with my Dad like bowling while I am stuck with my mother doing girly activities such as getting our hair done and picking out ribbons to tie in my ponytails. Fun, fun, fun.

"Okay," I called weakly after her and collapsed backwards onto my bed. Today will last forever.

* * *

I look like a poodle. Not the type you want to hug, either. The one you want to whack over the head with a shovel until all that is left is a small smudge on the floor. Mum took me to get my hair done and I came home looking like a freakin' poodle! I can't believe she did that to me. I was innocently sitting in the special seat at the hairdressers' and Mum goes "Give her a trim to look like this!". Of course, I couldn't see the picture she was holding up and couldn't object anyway.

I sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dad, Jason and Nick to come downstairs from where they were playing pool. Mum was humming to herself, fixing up the couch in the lounge room across the corridor. Nick came down first. He looked up at me from where he was by the oven and took a startled step back. He stared at me for a while before proceeding to laugh his butt off.

"Shut up, Nicky!" I scorned, throwing the salt shaker at him. He just would not cease laughing. He collapsed on the floor next to me, barely breathing.

Jason came down next. He looked up at the same spot Nick had and took a leap back, in the same fashion. "What happened?" he yelled, starting to laugh. I threw the pepper shaker at him. He too collapsed, clutching his sides.

"Guys, stop it!"

And Dad was lucky last. He looked up a little before my brothers had and stared at me. At least he didn't laugh. He spun around and walked over to my mother yelling, "What did you _do_ to her?".

Nick and Jason burst into laughter again and even I smiled a bit. I have to admit, it is pretty funny. So long as I can fix my hair before tomorrow when I get on the Hogwarts Express. For some reason, I don't really think Hogwarts will appreciate my new 'do.

We spent the rest of the day trying to fix my hair with Dad's wand. We managed to get it to grow back to its normal length – halfway down my back – and even got it layered and styled. I am very proud of Dad. That night, I fell asleep almost immediately after checking my trunk (just as I thought, frills and ribbons all over the place. Luckily I managed to repack it and all the lace is currently stuffed in an old plastic bag under my bed). I've long ago learnt to block out Nick's snoring, so when I woke up, I was all refreshed.

* * *

_So, did you like it? I hope you did. I would LOVE some reveiws...hint hint. _


	3. The Expressway to Goo

_This chapter is dedicated to: Little Miss Clumsy :)_

* * *

"Bye bye, sweetums!" Mum said, hugging Jason. He remained frigid and had his arms snapped by his sides the whole time. "Don't forget to write, okay?" she asked, letting go of him. Jason pushed his sunglasses on to his head as a response. I brought him those sunnies. Very cheap, but very reliable.

"Bye, my gorgeous!" Mum said, hugging Nick. He briefly hugged her back, smiling in the most innocent way possible. Mum hasn't found out about the vase we broke playing hide and seek. "You make sure Belle stays safe, okay?"

"Yes, Mum!" Suck up...

My mother turned to me. "Take care, honey. Don't forget to stay away from bad influences, and do try and act more lady-like!" She gave me a hug and I nodded.

"Bye, Daddy!" I yelled, giving him a massive hug and a kiss.

"Goodbye, Love." He bent down as Mum turned away. "I've fixed the vase," he whispered.

...Oops! "Thanks, Dad!" I whispered back and the boys and I turned to wave goodbye.

"Bye!" the parents called one last time as we disappeared through the wall. Mum and Dad barely ever come onto the platform with us.

Jason, Nick and I walked over to the train. My luggage was dragging along the floor, creating holes and bumps in the pink wood. Mum brought me a pink, rose-decorated trunk when I was only a baby. She was over the moon when she found out she was having a little girl. She signed me straight up for Hogwarts, along with Jason and Nick. She had to explain that we weren't triplets – although we are known as the 'Henrys three' – and that she wanted Jason to be in a different house so he didn't feel like he wasn't 'special'.

I reckon he is special, in his own little way.

"Bella!" somebody cried from behind me.

I turned to find Sarah standing on the platform, holding her luggage. Sarah Jones is a skinny blonde. She can be a bit of a bookworm at times (Ravenclaw, what do you expect?) but she does have her highs and lows. She has incredibly large brown eyes and really long eyelashes. See why Mum would adore having her as a show pony to take to parties and pageants?

Sarah and I aren't as close as we used to be. I'm suprised she even remebers my name. I think she only pretends to be my friend so she can get on Nicky's good side.

"Sarah!" I squealed and we gave each other a big hug.

"Hey, Nicky!" she said, kissing my twin on the cheek.

I've learnt to stand their closeness. It was really weird for the first few months but now it's okay. I'm a third wheel. But who doesn't like a tricycle? When one of the back wheels break, there is always one to back it up, it's really hard to fall over _and_ they look totally awesome.

"Come on, let's go get a compartment," I said, leading Sarah away.

We shoved our luggage in a compartment and sat down. Nick ran off to sit with his friends and Jason had disappeared long ago, way before Sarah turned up. Sarah and I had the compartment to ourselves when the train pulled out of the station. It wasn't long before some Slytherins turned up and tried to kick us out.

"Get out!" a slimy-looking one sneered.

Sarah and I couldn't be bothered to fight with them, so we grabbed out stuff and bailed. The four Slytherins pushed past us in the corridor and Sarah was knocked into a defenceless little first year.

"Sorry!" she said, picking her trunk back up.

"Let's go find Jason. I don't really want to hang around Nick's friends," I suggested.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, his friends are gross."

We walked to the very end of the carriage and straight up to the last one to the left. It is where the Gryffindor boys have been sitting since first year. "Knock, knock!" I said, not having a free hand to actually knock on the door with.

James Potter answered. He had a shiny 'Head Boy' badge on his chest.

"Ooh, congrats on the badge!" Sarah said.

"Thanks! Step right in."

Jason looked up at the sound of Sarah's voice. He scowled when he noticed we were both pushing our luggage into the racks above his head.

"What do you want?" he grunted, taking his sunnies off to glare at me better.

"Slytherins kicked us out," I said.

"Want us to go get them?" Sirius Black asked, pulling his wand out.

"Nah."

Sarah and I squashed in between Remus Lupin and Jason. I got another whiff of his deodorant. I wonder if he is trying to impress somebody. Maybe it is aftershave. You know what, he must be doing this because he has finally realised how bad he smelt before and was slowly suffocating. Yes, that must be it. Stupid brothers.

"So, who did something fun during the holidays?" I asked once the silence started eating away at my brain, much like hairspray.

"I went to Paris!" Remus said.

What I'd give to go to Paris... Next time, I'm going to sneak into his luggage and go with him.

"Hey, hey!" came a voice from the door. It was Nick.

"Hi, Nicky!" everybody chorused apart from Jason.

"I'm being sieged by siblings!" Jason moaned, slouching down in his seat.

Moody git.

"Belle, follow me! I have to show you something." He turned to James as I got up to leave. "Lily is looking for you. You didn't show for the Head Meeting!"

James swore and ran out past me. I followed Nick out and through a few carriages.

"We aren't going to go to another bathroom and get stuck, are we?" I asked, getting a few nervous glances from some second or third years.

"Nope."

"Then where _are_ we going?"

"You'll see."

We walked around for a while until we came across an empty compartment. He closed the door behind us, and I must admit I was getting a bit worried for his sanity. Something wasn't right. Nick wasn't himself. He pulled out his wand and Stunned me. I fell to the ground, whacking the chair on my way down. By then I was very scared.

"Sorry, Belladonna, about the whole thing."

He stood up straighter and walked away. That was so _not _his voice. And since when has he been calling me Belladonna? It's always been Belle or Bella and sometimes even Bee – never Belladonna. I laid there on the cold floor, thinking about all the different ways I could get out of the situation. The only thing that would get me out was if somebody found me. I'm finding that I am partly blaming Sarah. How could you forget your best friend? But I'm trying to not. I know Nick would never do this. It must be polyjuice potion. That is the only option.

* * *

I am dying of boredom. Complete and utter boredom. I've tried counting sheep, I've studied the roof for a good hour and I have even found where Davy Kills kicked a hole in the wall three years ago. The repair marks are still there.

It slowly got dark and I slowly started catching a chill. I wonder if it is possible to die from the cold whilst stunned. I heard people in the corridor start to walk to the restrooms to get changed into their robes and I tried calling out. Nothing. I waited around (what else could I do?), hoping somebody would find me. The train came to a stop and a big commotion began outside. All the people started getting off and most of the noise died away.

"'irst 'ears, 'dis way!" Hagrid boomed and I felt the last of my hope drain. Hagrid doesn't leave until most of us have already jumped on carriages.

I started humming a song in my head as I listened to the train's engine rev. I'm not really worried about not being found. School doesn't start till Monday and it is only Friday. I am pretty sure Sarah once told me that somebody checks the compartments for people before closing. I sure hope that is true. I don't think I can wait until December to get off without food.

I was getting pretty delusional, lying there on the floor, trying to see if I could blink. I even think I was imagining footsteps.

"Belle?"

Maybe I wasn't imagining.

I tried to see who was at the door, but my position prevented it. I waited until their head was leaning dangerously over my motionless form. It was Remus. I was so relieved, I bet even the people in China would have been able to feel it. Remus quickly said the reversing spell and I stood up, coughing.

"Thank goodness I found you!"

"Yeah!" I coughed.

He handed me a hanky. "Here, I don't want you spreading germs."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, following him out of the train.

If it was cold inside...it was below freezing outside. I started shivering really badly. Really badly as in I-whacked-Remus-in-the-belly-with-my-arm-it-was-that-violent badly. He frowned and pulled his wand out again. I got a bit nervous seeing as somebody pretending to be Nick did the same thing a few hours ago. He cast a warming spell over me and I stopped shivering. The effect was really amazing. The spell even warmed up my bones and they started glowing. Okay, maybe not. That might have just been the hours of being alone catching up with me.

"How are we going to get to the castle?" I asked, realising the last carriage had just disappeared over the second hill.

"We'll have to walk."

Great.

"There is no other way, is there?" I asked, throwing myself on the ground.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Remus laughed.

I crossed my legs and folded my arms. Remus shook his head.

"Come on. It's only a few kilometres. I'm sure Sarah, Nick, James or maybe even Sirius will realise we are missing and tell somebody."

"A _few_ kilometres?" I yelled. "Its ages away."

Remus sat down next to me. "The warming spell will wear off soon and there is only so much magic your body will take. We have to get up there before you freeze."

I frowned. "Why did you come looking for me anyway?" I asked, trying to keep away from the subject of getting up.

"I didn't!"

I suddenly feel very unloved.

"Then why were you walking around the train once everybody had left?"

"It's my job to check the train as Prefect. I was held up with a few sleeping fifth years under a spell so I was running late for the rest of the train. I noticed that you had left and hadn't come back. So...I kept looking just in case."

"You're pretty responsible, you know?"

He smiled. "Thanks. But how did you end up like that in the first place?"

"Well...I can't really explain it," I admitted, lamely.

"Go on, try for me."

"Somebody pretending to be Nickypoo pulled me away into the empty compartment and stunned me. I had been lying there ever since..."

"Nickypoo?"

Dang! Did I really let that slip? Note to self: Start using Nick's real name around attractive Gryffindors, otherwise it _will_ come back and bite you on the behind.

"Err...Nicky." I cleared my throat and stood back up. "We better get up to the castle. I'm freezing."

He stood up too and nodded. "That's what I said."

We silently walked over the hills to Hogwarts. The gates were left open (thank God) and we walked straight through. I was actually very surprised that they let us in. I wasn't sure of the opening times. We were a few metres up the hill when something spurted out of the gate and hit me square on the back. It threw me down to the ground and I felt Remus fall next to me. I pulled my head out of the snow and looked around. There was a thick layer of green slime covering us. It smelt minty, which I assume is a bonus.

"GROSS!" I screamed and Remus put his hands up to his ears.

"Quit the yelling!" he yelled.

"That's an oxymoron!" I said, proud of myself for remembering the word.

"Did you just call me a foxy moron?" Remus asked, taking his hands away from his ears.

"No!"

"Yes you did!" he said, grinning.

"Nah."

"Yes you did. Don't deny it!"

I wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but I was glued to the ground. I assumed the green stuff has something to do with this.

"Err...Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I think we are glued to the ground."

"Don't try and change the subject!" He managed to stand up, the green stuff putting up a fight. "I think you are right," he added after a few moments.

"Thank you!" I said, throwing my hands up from my spot on the floor. I managed to twist around so I was in some form of sitting position. Remus put his hand out to help me up. Bad idea. I grabbed it without thinking and he helped me stand. Just as we went to pull away, the glue made a bubbling noise and stiffened.

"Remus, we are stuck."

"I can see that, Belle."

"I was only trying to help."

Remus sighed. "Now what?"

I had to think for a while. "Well, I guess we should just make our way up to the castle and take it from there."

"Okay," he agreed.

We walked side by side, up the path to the castle. It was rather awkward, holding his hand. I mean, it's not like we do that on a weekly basis or something. I was getting very cold, probably from the spell wearing off. I was shivering quite badly too. Wordlessly, Remus took the jacket off his left arm (the free one) and spun it around over my right shoulder. It created a kind of inside-out shield for me.

"Th-thanks," I said as one of the more aggressive shivers went up and down my spine. Curse the cold.

"No problem," he replied, wiping some of the green slime off his arm with his scarf. Unfortunately, the scarf wound up stuck to his hand and he looked like he had a flipper.

"You have a flipper," I stated.

Remus glared at me so I turned away and started walking a little faster to keep up with his long legs. Sometimes I wish I was taller. But then, I notice how much easier it is to trip Nick over when I'm short and everything is okay. We made it to the front doors (after I complained I was tired a thousand times) and Remus quickly pulled me inside. The temperature was much more appropriate inside. I'm guessing it was about 15 degrees higher. Much, much better.

"Finally!" I squealed and started running toward the doors to the Great Hall.

Seeing as we were attached, Remus and I went flying into each other as I stumbled. I hate gravity. The green goo stuck us together again – this time, in a much more awkward position.

"I can't breathe!" I huffed through Remus' shoulder.

"Quit that! You're tickling me!" he replied, trying to blow my hair out of his mouth.

"I can't! My shoulder is stuck to your chest!"

"What does that have to do with your hair in my mouth?"

"The fact that my head is stuck to your arm!"

Remus laughed. I laughed. Somebody else laughed.


	4. Hello, Mr Ted

_I would love some reviews (hint, hint)._

* * *

Remus laughed. I laughed. Somebody else laughed.

Remus turned his head to see who it was. Unluckily for me, that made me stick my butt up at whoever was behind us. I tried to recognise the voice but it was hopeless.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lupin and Henrys."

"What do you want, Black?"

Well, I'd never heard anybody talk to their friend that way. Wait, it is Sirius, yeah?

"Just what I have been trying all day to get."

_What is up with this guy?_

"Like what...?" Remus asked as the person came closer.

"Like this!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the heart necklace dangling down from my neck. It ripped off me as the person pulled away and ran off.

Hey! Jason gave me that!

"Ouch!" I screamed. The sound bounced off all the walls and made a really cool echo. "Who was that?" I asked Remus, still trying to get oxygen.

"Regulus Black. Sirius' little brother."

"What did he want with my necklace?"

"I'm not sure. We'll get it back, I promise. Come on, let's try and get to the Hospital Wing."

"But that's four floors up! We can barely breathe let alone climb stairs."

"I know a few secret passageways, now come on!"

Remus walked us past the doors to the Great Hall, the sound of students eating and chatting fading as we walked away. My tummy made a gurgling sound from lack of food.

"It's okay, tummy. I'll get you some food soon," I muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing."

We shuffled over to a tapestry and Remus whispered a spell to make it open. He quickly closed it behind us and we plunged into darkness.

"I'm scared of the dark!" I said, my voice quivering with fear as we plunged into the shadows.

Remus sighed and lit his wand up. "You big baby!"

I scowled at his arm – the only thing I could see. My back was aching from being slightly bent over and my hips were hurting from walking sideways.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as we started going uphill.

"Almost."

We shuffled a little farther and Remus opened up yet another tapestry. This one was a kind of pink colour. We walked down a hallway and came to the doors of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and started demanding little house elves to retrieve various potions and tools.

"What happened, exactly?" she asked us, poking around to try and see where we were attached.

"We were running late for the carriages and missed them so we had to walk to Hogwarts-" Remus started before being cut off by Pomfrey.

"Blast those protective spells."

"So it was just a shield kind of thing?" I asked as she painfully pulled my free arm backwards.

"Yes, unfortunately for you...it is very hard to come off."

I groaned. I really don't want to be stuck to him forever. Pomfrey pulled out a pair of scissors and I immediately backed up.

"Don't worry, girl. I won't hurt you."

She started cutting away at Remus' school robes. Luckily I hadn't changed into mine yet and I only had some old clothes on. She freed my shoulder and started on my forehead. Pomfrey grabbed a bottle off one of the trays the elves had carried over and smothered the contents into my hair. Yuck! It smelt awful. With one final snip, we were free. She mended Remus' robes with a flick of her wand. We smiled as she nodded her approval.

"Now, unfortunately, you can't go yet."

The smiles vanished.

"I still need to remove the acids the phlegm contains so you won't fall ill. This involves an overnight process so I advise you to gather some overnight clothes and any other things you would like to keep you occupied. I want you back here in half an hour."

Eww! Phlegm! We were covered in Phlegm? She bustled away, informing the house elves of something. Remus and I walked out, rubbing various, cramped limbs.

"My neck hurts," I said as I ran a hand through my hair, only to get a sticky feel on it.

"You certainly complain a lot," Remus said cheekily. I whacked him on the arm before we split up at the nearest staircase. "See you back there," he said, climbing the stairs.

"See you," I replied, walking past him and down a corridor.

Once I had reached my dorm room, I decided to make use of the emptiness. I walked over to Sarah's bed and flipped the pillow over. She hates that. Serves her right for forgetting about me. I walked over to my bed and started unpacking my pink trunk at the end of it. I pulled out my pyjamas, my toothbrush, my brush, a clean set of clothes and my teddy – Mr Ted.

"Come on Mr Ted, we are going on an excursion."

Mr Ted smiled. At least I think he did. I threw the stuff into my spare bag, placing Mr Ted on top so he could see what I was doing. I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Sarah, saying where I was. I threw it down on her bed and picked up my belongings.

"Well, Mr Ted, say goodbye to this room because we won't be back until tomorrow."

Mr Ted and I walked out of the dorms and out through the Common Room. We slowly made our way over to the Hospital Wing. Remus wasn't back yet so I got first dibs on which bed I wanted. I picked the one right at the far end next to the full length window. It has a view out over the lake. I changed into my pyjamas and made a nice, cosy spot for Mr Ted. I'm sure he would thank me if he could. If only Mrs Dolly could be here. I'm sure she would enjoy it. I lost Mrs Dolly a few days ago and still haven't found her.

"Ah, Mr Lupin. Take the bed next to Miss Henrys, please!"

I turned to face the door and found Remus heading towards me. He stopped at the end of his bed and made a face at me.

"Appleby Arrows pyjamas, aye? Nice choice."

I smiled smugly and went back to combing Mr Ted's fur. He has quite a few knots that need tending to. By the time I turned back around to face Remus, he was also in his pyjamas, cleaning his reading glasses. I started trying to clean the 'phlegm' out of my hair after accidentally running my hand through it for a fifth time. It was really hard.

"You should use a spell for that!" Remus said, whipping his wand out and removing it for me.

"Thanks. Did you see Jason when you went to the Gryffindor Common Room?" I asked in hope of having some contact with the family.

He shook his head. "Nope." Damn. "I left a note, though. He knows where you are. He'll probably come around later."

Ha! Yeah, and my name is Albus Dumbledore.

"I guess," I lied, going back to Mr Ted. "So, Mr Ted, what story would you like me to read?" I got the feeling that he wanted a song instead. "No, Mr Ted! No songs, just stories."

Remus came up behind me and sat down on the chair between me and the window. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Reading Mr Ted a story."

"Where's the book?"

"I make it up as I go along. Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, but that's more _telling_ a story than reading it."

I chose to ignore that. "Okay, what we do is take it in turns to say a sentence and build on until we have a story. You go first."

"Okay...there once was a handsome Prince called Remus."

"He owned a puppy called Pumpkin."

Remus frowned. "He was the handsomest man in all the land."

"His best friend was Princess Belle."

"Who had a teddy named Mr Ted."

Hear that Mr Ted? You're in the story! "Mr Ted liked to play games and enjoyed having stories read..._told_ to him."

"One day, Prince Remus found him a wife called Miss Bear."

"She was _ugly_, so Princess Belle banished her from the kingdom."

"Then, along came a huge dragon called James and he was killed by the nasty dragon slayer, Sir Sirius."

"Remus! Mr Ted doesn't like stories with death in them!" I scorned, frowning at him.

Remus chuckled, pulling Mr Ted out from under the bed covers. He ruffled his fur. "How long have you had this thing?" he asked me, reading the tag.

"Four years. Be careful! Don't give him knots!"

"So, you've had a toy _all_ your life?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"Nothing." He put Mr Ted back and straightened the sheets. "Goodnight, Mr Ted," he said very seriously.

I carefully adjusted the pillows around Mr Ted's head and turned the lamp off so he could get some rest.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back over with a few bottles of something. "Sorry about the wait, there was an incident with a few second years I had to fix." She carefully read the labels on the blue bottles. "Alright, so I'm going to have to keep you in overnight – as you already know. You must take a small dose of this every two hours." She looked up at us sadly. "I'm afraid your sleep will be disrupted."

Darn. Double darn. I like my sleep!

"So, I'll ask you to take this in about twenty-five minutes, on the hour. It'll be easier."

She walked away, leaving the bottles on my bedside table. I picked one up and peered at it. The labelling said that it was 'Smithy's Toxin Removal'. I put the heavy bottle down and sighed. I heard somebody walk over as I looked out of the window, but I didn't look away from one of the bright dots out in the night sky. I wasn't sure if it was a star or a planet. It wasn't twinkling, but it wasn't staying still either.

"Hey, Belle, Remus!"

I turned at the sound of Sarah's voice. I squealed and jumped up for a hug out of instinct. She smelt like shampoo. MY shampoo. Probably payback for the pillow. Nick was behind her, too, so I got another hug. They sat around Remus and me, giving us curious looks.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"I could ask you the same thing. You two disappeared. What happened?" Sarah replied.

"I was attacked!" I said, trying to get some sympathy.

"Yeah, but what about Remus?" Sarah asked as innocently as she could.

"No sympathy here. Come on Mr Ted, let's look elsewhere." Just as I went to get up, Remus opened his mouth to explain everything – And so I sat back down.

"Well," he started. "Belle followed somebody pretending to be Nick into a carriage and they stunned her. Once I had found her a few hours later, we missed the carriages and had to walk to Hogwarts. And as if that isn't enough, when we passed the gates, this green gunk was thrown at us and we were stuck together until we got here."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "And Regulus Black nicked my necklace for some reason."

Sarah and Nick peered cautiously at me. Before Pomfrey gave us our medicine, they decided it was time to leave and they stood up to go. Sarah and Nick said goodnight to Mr Ted and the rest of us. I was pretty upset to see them go, but I let them leave. The stuff Pomfrey shoved down my mouth was probably the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. Even worse than the stuff Aunty Dot used to feed me. Remus took it pretty well. No coughing, no spitting, no cringing, no wincing, no sign of disgust at all. I was quite the contrary.

"Now, I'll set this alarm to go off every two hours. I will be loud enough to wake you up. When it does, I want you to take a spoon full..." She put a spoon down on each of our bedside tables and placed an alarm of some sort down on Remus'. "And swallow it all. Don't forget."

"We won't," Remus answered, climbing into his bed.

"That's good. Lights out at ten." With that, Pomfrey walked away, informing the house elves around her that dinner was served.

I climbed into bed too. It was around nine o' clock. I tossed and turned. I tossed again. I turned again.

"Belle, are you okay?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"Maha!" I said, burying myself in pillows.

We both eventually fell asleep, Remus waking me up every two hours to take my medicine. When it was finally time to get up, I looked a sight. My skin was all pale, my eyes were red, my tummy was aching and I had a very bad headache. Remus was just the same. With a loud _huuruguuue_, I threw up down the side of my bed.

"Ew, Belle. That's disgusting."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Ohmigod!"

You know, I never thought Pomfrey was the kind of person to speak like that. But, she proved me wrong.

"What's happened here?" she screamed shrilly, piercing my ears.

With a loud _huuruguuue_, Remus threw up down the side of _his_ bed.

"Ew, Remus. That's disgusting."

"Shut up!" he groaned back. I grinned to myself.

Pomfrey had picked up the bottle we had last used and smelt it. Her eyes suddenly widened and she took off running out of the Hospital Wing. I went to say something, but all that came out was more puke. I don't think I have anything more in my stomach to get rid of. I've practically gotten rid of my insides over the side of my bed. Yuck, that is really off. I reckon Remus is taking it better.

"I fell so sick!" I said as Remus finally gave up holding what ever was left in. I had a gross taste in my mouth, there was a very bad smell around and the person who was supposed to take care of us ran away. Mr Ted was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him because I am sure that he wouldn't appreciate it.

"I'm glad nobody else has to suffer this," Remus said, sitting up.

"Speak for yourself. If I have to go through this, I want everybody else to feel the same pain."

"Even Mr Ted?"

He had me cornered. "No," I answered quietly, shooting Mr Ted a loving look.

Pomfrey walked back in, Dumbledore at her heels. I'm sure this wasn't good.

* * *

_First person to review has a chapter dedicated to them!_


	5. Jumping into a Pile of Crab

**Disclaimer:** James and Lily, sitting in a tree. J-K-Owns-Them-Com-plete-ly.

**A/N:** Okay, folks. This is a long one. So sit down, rug up and grab yourself a beverage. Oh, before you read on, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I have great plans for this story. Keep an eye peeled for any clues in this chapter particularly.

* * *

_Pomfrey walked back in, Dumbledore at her heels. I'm sure this wasn't good._

Pomfrey walked over to her office, meeting the elves halfway. Dumbledore swooped down on both of us and pulled out his wand. I flinched. He peered at me over his half moon spectacles and a small frown appeared on his old face. He swished his wand and all the grossness on the floor disappeared. Another flick and the gross taste was gone. I looked over at Remus and noticed he was looking a little better than before.

"Now, Miss Henrys and Mr Lupin, can you please answer a few of my questions?"

Remus and I nodded. Dumbledore gestured for me to join Remus on his bed. I assumed it was so he wouldn't have to crick his neck looking between us. I picked up Mr Ted and sat at the end of Remus' bed cross-legged. Dumbledore smiled briefly at Mr Ted before continuing.

"Do either of you know what was slipped into your potion last night?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well, it came to Madame Pomfrey's attention and I must say your lives would not be the same if she hadn't have noticed."

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked, subconsciously playing with Mr Ted's paws.

He glanced at me for a moment before deciding on his answer. "Have either of you ever heard of theBefuddlement Draught, the Essence of Insanity, FelixFelicis or a Forgetfulness Potion?"

We both nodded.

"It seems you have been drugged with a potion that is a mixture of all of these. Its side effects are rather serious and it is very hard to cure successfully."

Bum. Double bum. How do bad things always happen to me? First I have my Mum as a mother and now this! God is certainly kind, isn't he? It must be karma. But what have I done wrong? Okay, so maybe I broke that vase. But come on! It was hideous in the first place.

"Oh..." I said sadly and bit my bottom lip.

"But don't worry; I think the person who did this wasn't as smart as they thought they were. I happen to know for a fact, that the original potion they mixed it with does dull the effects."

How would he know? I laughed at the image of Dumbledore spending his weekends mixing potions just so he could say things like that.

"That's good," Remus said, smiling for the first time that morning.

"Yes, it is Mr Lupin." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "But I must stress that this is serious stuff and any changes in your behaviour must be recorded. Do you hear?" he asked very seriously.

"Yes," Remus and I answered at the same time.

"Okay." Dumbledore turned towards me. "Miss Henrys?"

"Yes...sir?" I quickly added.

"Lately, has there been any reason to believe somebody is after you?"

I had to think for a moment. "Yes, sir." He motioned for me to continue. "Well, I was on the train and somebody who I thought was my brother Nicky at the time, led me away and then stunned me. If Remus hadn't have found me I would still have been there."

Dumbledore looked at me thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"Well...Remus and I were glued together and Regulus Black came and stole the necklace my other brother Jason had given me when we were little. But I don't know why he would want something of mine."

"I see..." Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Well is there anything that has happened to you, Mr Lupin?"

Remus shook his head.

"Good. Now, I must be going. I have a special event to organise with Head Boy and Girl. Ta ta!"

Heh. Dumbledore said Ta ta. That's hilarious.

"Bye," Remus said.

I waved a little at Dumbledore before he strode out of the vicinity. I turned back to Remus. "I'm scared."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if we stick together we will get out of it eventually."

Well, I would have been more impressed with that comment had we of not been stuck together the previous night and we didn't figure anything out except that it is very hard to walk sideways with little oxygen. That didn't help much. I looked down at Mr Ted. He also looked very worried. I gave him a hug but it was cut short as somebody walked up behind the bed Remus and I were sitting on.

"Thank God you are safe, Belle. Mum and Nicky almost had heart attacks." Two massive arms wrapped themselves around my back and I barely saw Jason's sunglasses before I was drowned in his jacket.

"Mum knows something happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nicky told her. He doesn't know what's good for him, that boy."

"You're telling me..."

"You must be freezing." Come to think of it, I was almost shivering before he turned up and gave me his jacket.

"Yeah, thanks for the jacket!" I said and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I think that is the most I've heard you talk for months." He frowned. Smooth, Belle. Real smooth. Insult him. Pure genius.

"Hey, Moony."

I watched as Remus and Jason gave each other a manly hug and Jason sat down on the bed between us.

"Sup, Jase?" Jase? Jasey...heh. Why didn't I think of that?

"Not much. Dumbledore is planning a special event with James and Lily but they aren't telling us anything about it. Know any good ways to get it out of them?"

"Yeah...I know a few," Remus replied with a sly grin.

I would have chosen that moment to question him further, but I had just noticed Jason was wearing his special aftershave again and I was too busy thinking about all the reasons why. I reckon he is trying to impress somebody. I just don't know who...yet.

"Excellent."

I turned to Jason. "Jasey?"

He frowned at me again, ruffling his hair out of frustration. Probably 'cause of the nickname. "What?"

"Why didn't you visit us earlier?"

He looked uncomfortable. One...two...three...four...five...six...se- "Well, I was preoccupied."

Almost seven seconds to respond. Wow. That means he is lying. "Sure you were, Jasey," I said sarcastically, folding my arms. He took his sunnies off and glared at me. I had forgotten how good Jason was at glaring. I was quite amazed, actually.

"Mind your own business, Belladonna."

Ouch. That cut really deep. First name and everything. How rude.

"Come on, Mr Ted. I know where we are not wanted." I stood up and cradled Mr Ted in my arms. I then purposely walked over to my bed and fell into it moodily. Jason was giving me an odd look. I told him to sod off. He left shortly afterwards.

* * *

I'm bored. So bored...

"Hey, Remus?" I asked, peeking my head around the curtain I was getting changed behind.

"Yes?" Remus replied, not looking up from his book.

"Does, Jasey like anybody?" I questioned as I pulled my jeans on.

"Well I would hope he did. I'm sure you can't go your whole life without having friends."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out from behind the curtain, pretty much dressed. "I meant, does he have a crush on anybody?"

Remus looked up at me. He quietly closed his book and took his glasses off, folding them neatly. "I'm sure that is his business, not yours or mine."

I glared at him. "That wasn't the answer I wanted."

"Tough."

I glared again and huffily pulled my sneakers on. Madame Pomfrey had decided to keep us back for two more nights since the potion had been contaminated and we needed to start again, this time with careful observation and less obvious methods of taking the medicine. No more drugging for us! Pomfrey had also allowed us to start leaving the Hospital Wing, saying we needed exercise if we wanted to heal faster. I definitely agreed with her on that one. Plus, I really wanted to show Mr Ted around the grounds a bit more and I needed some clean clothes.

"Are you coming on a walk through the grounds with me, it's a lovely day?" I asked Remus, deciding to forgive him.

He looked up at me. "Err...sure. It'll do me good anyway." Remus stood up and we both walked out of the Hospital Wing, Mr Ted in his push pram that I had Summoned through the window.

As soon as we had reached the doors, Mr Ted was neatly in his pram and had his favourite ducky blanky wrapped around him.

"You know," Remus said, watching me clip Mr Ted in. "Everybody is going to think you are a bit strange, walking your teddy around in a stroller."

"It's a pram, _not_ a stroller. And so? Let them think what they want."

We walked in silence until we got to the stairs where I paused.

"What?" Remus asked, walking ahead.

"How am I supposed to get Mr Ted's pram down the stairs?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Here, I'll help." Remus faced me and grabbed the front wheels of the pram. He gently lifted it up and took a step down the stairs backwards. I took a step forward at the same time and we slowly made it to the bottom, Mr Ted safely in his pram. I grinned at Mr Ted once we had gotten all the way down to the Entrance Hall. Everybody was either in the Great Hall for Saturday breakfast, or still in bed. Lazy butts...

"Where would you like to go, Mr Ted?"

Mr Ted stared at me.

"Okay. Remus, we are going to the lake."

Remus turned to me and frowned. "Belle? Are you okay?"

I shot him another glare. "Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"You are talking to a teddy bear."

"So? They have feelings too. They need social interaction just like the rest of us."

I didn't understand why Remus was being so weird about it. It's only Mr Ted. He doesn't have germs or nits or something..._does he_? Note to self: Check Mr Ted for nits. Remus and I walked out of the Hall and onto the grass out the front. It was all soft and green. So lovely...

"Remus?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can you look after Mr Ted while I go for a run?"

"Alright."

"Thanks!"

I kissed Mr Ted on the cheek and then ran off down the slopes. The wind blew my hair back and it felt really good. I continued to run up and down the hills for the next half an hour. When I got back, Remus was sitting down next to the pram, reading. How boring. I walked up to them and Remus closed the book.

"I think it is time to grab some clean clothes and get back to the Hospital Wing."

"Do we have to?" I whined, stomping my foot.

"Yes." I glared. "Fine. I'll let you come up to the dormitory and snoop in Jase's stuff."

"YES!"

He laughed and stood up. "Just promise me you won't tell him I let you, alright?"

"I won't."

Whee! So fun! We both walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Mr Ted trailing behind with a Levitating Spell. We got to the portrait of a lady in a blue gown and stopped.

"Good morning, Remus, darling. I haven't seen you for a while now. Where have you been?" The portrait asked, smiling.

"Morning. I've been in the Hospital Wing and probably will be for a few more days."

The portrait frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, angel pie. I do hope you get better. And who is this?" she asked, peeking around the side of Remus and peering at me.

"Oh." Remus looked at me and Mr Ted over his shoulder and then turned back to her. "This is Jason's sister. She used to come in when we were all still in first year."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. Well, I'm sure I can let her in if you promise you aren't sneaking some stranger in."

"No, this is Belle alright. _Aperto_."

"Yes, honey, that is the password but I still think I should ask Miss Henrys a question before I let her inside. Darling, answer me this, back toward your behind when the wind is blue, who shall wait?"

Hmm... . Back toward your behind is practically walking backwards...when the wind is blue that might have something to do with winter and who shall wait? What kind of question is this? Dear me, this lady is nuts.

"I will wait?" I asked, in a very, very small voice.

The lady beamed. "Good girl. You must truly be a Ravenclaw." She swung the portrait open and we both climbed through, Mr Ted's pram only just making it.

"Who was that lady?" I asked Remus, wheeling the pram over near the fire.

"That was Mad Mary. We think she is a bit crazy, actually."

"Oh..."

I love the Gryffindor Common Room. It is so warm and inviting. I just want to eat it. Okay, not literally, but if it were a desert, I certainly would. There are comfy armchairs, soft rugs, large windows, a crackling fire and some lovely wooden tables. The Ravenclaw Common Room isn't as nice. It is blue, for a start. There are rather hard seats around heaps of tables for the serious studiers and the fire has blue flames. BLUE FLAMES!

"Phew. I didn't think I'd get that one right," I sighed, collapsing on the couch.

Remus smiled. "Well, would you like to snoop through Jase's stuff or what?"

I nodded. "Coming." I gave Mr Ted's pram one last glance before running up the stairs to the Boys' Dorm behind Remus.

I feel like such a rule breaker. In the wrong Common Room in the Boys' Dorm. Heh. So sneaky. Remus led me up to the highest platform and opened the door at the top of the stairs. Boy, it must suck having the top room. I was fortunate enough to have one second from the bottom. We stepped inside and I immediately knew which bed was Jase's. The second cleanest. Of course, Remus' would have to be the cleanest since...well...it's Remus.

"It's a bit messy, but if you stay clear of James, Sirius and Peter's stuff, you'll be safe."

"Peter? Who's Peter?"

Remus threw a stray pillow onto one of the beds. "Do you remember Peter Pettigrew?"

"Nope."

"He was here until our third year and then only just came back. Are you sure you don't remember him?"

Hmmm... "Was he tall with black hair?"

Remus looked up from his trunk where he was picking out some clean clothes. "No. He was quite the contrary. He has blonde hair and is rather...rounded."

I frowned. "Oh. Nope. Still have no idea who you are talking about."

"Okay. Well, just go through Jase's stuff and then we can be gone."

"Okay!" I squealed and walked over to my brothers' bed.

I started snooping in his bedside table drawers. In the bottom one was his collection of sunglasses. I was quite proud to notice that the pairs I had given him were neatly tucked away at the front in their matching cases. Gee, he is a worry, that brother of mine. He barely ever takes his sunnies off. I mean, sure he looks alright with them on, but he has nice eyes...at least I think he did. They have been covered for so long I can't properly remember.

I gently shut it and opened the middle draw. It was filled with scrap pieces of parchment. I picked a few up and looked at them. There were a couple of doodles of animals and weird code written on them and one even had a love heart on it. Wait a second. A love heart? I snatched it up off the floor where I had dropped it and gasped. The heart was done by a girl. I just know it. Opened the parchment scroll up at started to read from the top.

_Dearest Jason,_

_Meet me by the lake tonight at midnight._

_Don't be late,_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Oh. My. God.

"REMUS!" I squealed, leaping up off the floor.

"What?" he replied, slightly startled by my abrupt yelling.

"Has Jason been missing any nights this week?"

"Err...not that I know of, I wasn't there. Why?" That means he must be going some time soon. Maybe tonight.

"Oh...no reason," I lied.

I put the note – or, should I say, love letter – back into the drawer and closed it again. I then opened up the top one. It just had an assortment of books in it. I was about to close it when a thought struck me. What if there is a diary somewhere in there? So, naturally, I poked through it for a while, just in case. Nope. No diary. Or journal. Or personal book of any sort. Bum. Double bum. I closed it up and stood up again.

Okay, there is something I had to do. I pulled my shoes off and leapt up onto Jase's bed and started jumping. His bed is much bouncier than mine. I love jumping on beds. I could do it all day, everyday as long as I live. Especially on Jason's bed – the bouncy one. I wonder if all the beds in this room are bouncy. I jumped a few more times before bending low and leaping onto the bed next to Jase's. Well, Remus' bed is harder and much more suitable for jumping on. I shouldn't be jumping on his bed, or anybody's bed for that matter, but it is _so_ fun.

"Hey, Remus?" I panted, almost hitting my head on the roof.

"Yeah?" he asked, frowning at the creases I was creating on his once neat sheets.

I pushed some of my brown hair out of my face. "Do you think your bed or Jase's bed is better for jumping on?"

He looked up at me from down on the floor where he was sorting out some books. "I have no idea." He jumped up onto his bed next to me and started jumping. I must say, he is much more fun than I always thought he was. "Hmm..." He jumped sideways onto Jase's bed and started jumping for a few moments. "My bed is definitely better."

"Yeah."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think Peter's bed is better for jumping on?" Without waiting for an answer, Remus jumped from Jase's bed to Peter's. He grinned. "This one is even better."

"Really?' I jumped onto Jase's bed and then over again to Peter's. Yes, he was right. Much, much, much jumpier.

We jumped around a little more, Remus having to bend extra far whilst in the air so he didn't whack his head on the ceiling. We chatted quite a bit while we jumped, mainly about who Jason could possibly like, but not for too long. As we fell into a comfortable silence, Remus grinned and jumped one bed over again, straight onto what appeared to be Sirius' bed.

"Same," he commented, making a mess of Sirius' already upturned blankets.

"Damn."

I jumped over onto Sirius' bed too. He was right, they are exactly the same. How annoying. Just when I thought each time we changed beds, they would get jumpier. We were both getting tired quickly. I decided to finish the job off and jump onto the last one – James' bed.

"Oof!" groaned somebody, as I landed, rather messily, on the bed.

"Ouch!" I murmured, realising I had actually landed on somebody. James' head poked out from the jumbled up sheets, quilts, blankets, pillows and people that had collected on his mattress.

"What are you doing?" James asked, ruffling up his hair with one hand and propping himself up with the other.

"Jumping, _duh_!" I said in the most smart-arsed way I could. He sat up and grabbed me around the shoulders only to pull me down into the mess with him. "Aaahhh!" I squealed, too tired to put up much of a fight. I heard Remus laugh from somewhere to my left. I found a gap in the jumble and dove out of the tangle, my head hitting James' pillow. He wrapped an arm around me and closed his eyes.

"Tired..." he mumbled.

"Remus! Help!" I called, trying to pull away from James' arms.

Remus chuckled. "You got yourself into this mess..." He jumped down off Sirius' bed. "...you can get yourself out of it, too."

"I hate you Remus," I said jokingly, poking my tongue out as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought only yesterday you said I was a foxy moron."

I choked. "I so did not!"

"Oooh!" James squealed in the most girlish fashion I could ever expect from him.

"Come on, Belle. We still need to get you some clean clothes and get back to the Hospital Wing," Remus said, shoving the clean clothes he had picked out into a bag.

"Sleepy..." I mumbled back, relaxing and seizing the moment to tug a heap of blankets away from James and use them for myself. Now, what kind of _moron_ would I be if I didn't take the opportunity to settle in a warm bed for a while instead of getting up and dealing with more, energy consuming matters? That's right, _a silly one_. So I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing still in bed, Prongs?" asked Remus, amusedly.

"Party...drunk...Lily...hangover...tired."

"Oh," was Remus' response to James', rather intoxicated, answer.

* * *

When I woke up, it was almost dark. I frowned and opened my eyes a fraction. It seemed there was a bit of a year 7 Gryffindor Male meeting going on in the dorm room. James' arm was still around me and it seemed like somebody had reorganised the sheets around us. I closed my eyes again and listened.

"What are we going to do about James and Lily?" somebody asked. It sounded just like Jason, so I assumed it was him.

"I don't know. I think we should just let them be," somebody else replied. I didn't recognise their voice. It could be that Peter guy, though.

"Nah!" said a third person. Sirius. "Let's try and get them together. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I felt James move next to me and his arm pulled away from me. They should really check we are both asleep properly before talking about things we both know shouldn't reach our ears. Unless they wanted us to hear and it was all planned. But why would they not just confront James about this when I'm not here? But maybe they already have and they think that to get it through to him would be by making him fall asleep and then wake him up slightly just so he can hear them talk about him and make him think they think he is asleep so that he doesn't know he is supposed to hear so that he will actually listen. Too much thinking. It hurts my brain. I better not get wrinkles...

"Like what?" asked Jason. "Nothing dangerous or stupid, I hope."

"Jasey-boy...since when have I ever put our Prongsie-poo or Lillykins in danger?"

Somebody made a rude coughing noise that sounded like 'fourth year'.

"Shut up!" Sirius said back and I heard the distinct sound of pillow contacting with a head.

A door opened and the sound of footsteps slowly faded to nothing. I shuffled a bit in the bed and opened my eyes again. The lights on in the dorm burned my eyes and it took a while before I was used to the horrible burning. I sat up a bit and looked over my shoulder. James was also awake. I smiled at him sleepily and got the exact same smile back.

"Did you hear all of that too?" James asked, stretching.

"Yep!" I said through a yawn.

James sighed. He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on me. "You look...ruffled."

"Well, I would, seeing as I fell asleep in your bed for a few hours."

The famous Potter smirk appeared. "Yeah. I might just find myself spreading a rumour about that just so I can see what everybody will manipulate it into."

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"You're right. I wouldn't. It would ruin my chances with Lily."

"Ahh...yes."

James yawned again and flipped his legs over the side of his bed. He was still dressed in his school robes from the start of term feast. He looked at his watch for a few seconds, determining the time. "I missed breakfast, lunch and possibly will miss even dinner if we don't hurry and get down to the Great Hall."

I swore loudly and jumped off the bed. "Bye James. Have a nice dinner!" I called as I ran out of the dorm and down the stairs.

I jumped the last flight and sprinted into the Common Room. There were a few startled first years giving me frightened looks but I ignored them. I ran over to Mr Ted's pram and looked inside. Mr Ted was unharmed but there was a small pile of clean clothes near his feet. Good old Remus, fetching me a change of outfit. God love him. I continued out of the Common Room, through the Portrait Hole and out into the corridor. I continued my mad dash along the halls and out into the main foyer. There was a large clump of seniors having a chat near a staircase I passed, all staring at me.

"What the...?" one boy said as I sprinted away.

Well, I don't blame him. Seeing a seventh year Ravenclaw running through the corridor, shoeless, with her hair all over the place, probably with smudged lip gloss and pushing a pram with a teddy in it would be rather scary. Not attractive. I must have looked a sight. But I didn't really care. All that mattered was getting to the Hospital Wing before Pomfrey's head exploded. I didn't really want to face her. She would probably fall into cardiac arrest, seeing her patient in the state I am in. Poor soul.

"Mr Ted," I said, shooting a glance at my little friend as I dragged him down the stairs. "You better help me come up with an explanation for this."

As we got closer to the Hospital Wing and my impending doom, I slowly came to realise that Remus had been vacant from the conversation up in the dorm. By the time I reached the Hospital Wing, I was almost assured that he would have been the one telling them off for planning behind James and Lily's backs, and there was no time to think about such trivial things when my life was shortly going to end. I reached a hand out to open the door but I stopped before turning. What if I don't get to say goodbye to Mr Ted before I'm doomed to life in another realm?

"Bye, Mr Ted. I-"

The door opened and I pulled my hand free.

"_Crap_."

"What was that, Miss Henrys?" Madame Pomfrey's voice was sharp and piercing.

"_Crab_. I would like some _crab_."

Dear Lord, what is happening to me? _Crab_? Mr Ted, I partially blame you for this. Pomfrey stared at me for a few moments before snapping to her senses.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HERE AGES AGO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Well, if I didn't have the brains to stay quiet, I would have yelled at the top of my lungs, something like this: "FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS I'VE BEEN SLEEPING NEXT TO JAMES POTTER, HEAD BOY, IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER, UP INSIDE THE BOYS' DORM! AND, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? NOTHING!"

Well, if I had of said it, she still would have acted the way she did. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please. Come right this way."

What the...?

"Please. Take a seat and I'll be right back."

I gave her one of those looks that practically scream 'Ha?', but she ignored it and bustled off. I gripped the handle of the pram tightly and slowly dragged it over to my bed. There was no Remus in sight. But there was somebody sitting next to the window, staring out of it with their back towards me. They had wavy red hair. Lily Evans. I pulled Mr Ted out of the pram and gently placed him on the bed. I then quietly sat my clean clothes on my bed side table and with a flick of my wand and a whispered incantation; the pram disappeared, back to my dorm room. It took years for me to learn that.

Lily Evans is really nice. She shares a lot, she hasn't ever been mean to anybody – that I know of – and she barely ever breaks rules (Okay, so there is no proof she has ever broken a rule, but come on! Nobody is perfect!) She has gorgeous red hair, sparkly green eyes and really pretty hands. Most boys don't think so. She isn't the skinniest in Hogwarts; she is rather large, actually. The only boys to ever of liked her have either been seriously nerdy or James Potter. Personally, I wouldn't mind having James Potter like me (who wouldn't?). Unfortunately, she doesn't like James in _that_ way. It's rather confusing for me. Lily and I don't talk much, but it is really hard to not get along with her once she starts speaking.

Lily turned around at the sound of me tripping over the slippers I had carelessly left on the floor that morning, landing with an 'oof'. "Oh, Hello, Belladonna. I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh...ha...well you know me...really quiet." Well, I'm not very quiet. Especially when offending foot items are lying around.

Lily seemed to notice that too. "Well, I was just coming in to visit Remus, but he went to freshen up. I had no idea you were here too."

"Yeah..." What to say, what to say...HELP! "So...you and James. What's the story there?" The words had left my mouth before I had a chance to realise what I was saying. Crap! Or, should I say crab?

Lily sighed. "Well, it certainly would help to tell somebody," she muttered. Maybe she is as nuts as I am. She turned to me properly. "Would you mind if I spilled my heart and brain out here?"

I shook my head. I needed something to distract me anyway. She smiled and stood up off her seat. She walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I pulled up her empty seat and sat on it, waiting for her to begin. I felt rather like a councillor. Yay me!

"Okay, so James Potter likes me, right?" I nodded. "Well, I don't quite like him. But he just doesn't get it. He follows me. He asks me out. He tries to get my attention. He annoys me. He scares my friends away. He bullies any boy who talks to me. He just won't stop until I agree to go out with him. I don't understand why!" she huffed, all rather quickly.

"Well," I started. "Why won't you go out with him?"

Lily looked away from me and stared at the ceiling. "It's complicated."

Jeeze! I can tell. I'm already confused. "If it helps, talking about it makes it better."

Lily smiled at me. "Okay."

"Yes, we are getting somewhere."

She laughed. "Okay, well it all started at around third year. James started liking me and, to tell you the truth, I liked him then. Still do in fact-"

"Then why haven't you said yes and gone and eloped in some far away town where you can raise a tribe of tiny, black-haired, green-eyed monsters?" I interrupted, frowning.

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

Lily threw her hands up. "_Him_."

"But I thought you liked _him_."

Lily rolled her eyes at me. "I do. But, I don't think he really likes me at all."

"Why not?" I asked. "He practically proposes to you every time you walk within three feet. If marriage isn't commitment, then I have no idea what is."

Lily sighed again. Maybe I should pull out a note pad and write down 'how she feels about that'. Nah.

"Well, I'm not all that pretty and knowing what boys such as James are like, it's hard to ignore the nagging feeling that he is doing it as a dare or for a laugh or..._something_."

Oh. I'd never thought about it that way.

"So that's why," she continued slowly. "I won't go out with him until I truly know that he really means it."

"Well, good luck with that. I know they say women are confusing, but, seriously, men are too hard to understand."

She smiled at me again. "Thanks, Bella. I feel heaps better know."

I grinned back as Remus walked over. "Hey, girls. What's happening?"

Lily said, "Not much," as he sat on the end of my bed.

Before much more could be said, Pomfrey burst back in, Dumbledore beside her. The colour drained out of my face as I realised they were both staring directly at me.

"You see, Albus. She is not well. Only about half an hour ago, she burst in here – half dressed, pushing a pram with a toy in it, requesting seafood. Not well at all."

Gasp! That is so not true!

* * *

**A/N:** Almost 6000 words. Phew. That was fun. Did you all enjoy it? Is it too much to ask for a review?

RG

xox


	6. Grandma Dot

_Gasp! That is so not true!_

Oh, well, okay. I guess it is. Yes, I had no shoes. Yes, I did say something about a crab. Yes, I was pushing a pram. But, no! I'm not sick! I'm normal!

"I see..." Dumbledore muttered. His eyes were fixed on me. It was if he was trying to read my mind. So not cool. "Poppy? Can I have a word with you, privately?"

Pomfrey nodded and they both strode away to her office. Sometimes, I get the feeling that something is going on between those two. But then, McGonagall comes along and we all know something even more is going on with those two.

"_Weird_," Lily said, sitting up in my bed.

"Yeah, I know," I said back. I shot a glance in the direction of the office. No sign of movement. Maybe they both fainted at the same time. That or they were attacked by those house elves. "Hey, Remus?" I said, turning towards him.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are there house elves wondering around here? I didn't notice them in the past."

"They are on a house elf training programme. They come here to learn about sicknesses so they can look after Ministry members and the elderly. Why? Are they bothering you?"

"No. Just curious..."

Remus nodded. He thought for a moment and turned to Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you. And now Bella. Want me to leave?"

"No...can I speak to you for a sec?"

Lily nodded and they both walked over to the other side of the Hospital Wing and held a little whispered conversation. I feel so unloved. I took the opportunity to get dressed into my pyjamas and then snuggled into bed with Mr Ted. My tummy rumbled.

"Tummy, please hold your horses. I'll get you some food in a minute."

It rumbled again.

"That's it." I brought my hand down to it – hard. "Oof!" I grunted, clutching Mr Ted. "Ouch!"

Before it had time to complain anymore, Dumbledore and Pomfrey – holding something – walked out of her office and back to me. Pomfrey sat a tray down on my table that only had one leg on the side and swung it over the bed. She had prepared me a miniature feast! There was a serving of everything the house elves in the kitchens make. There was chicken, pork, beef, potatoes, pumpkin, juice, water, green vegetables, fruit and to top it off, a slice of mud cake with cream. My favourite! Yum!

"Eat up, Belladonna. Professor Dumbledore and I will just monitor you for the time being while you eat. Don't let us put you off!" Pomfrey said cheerily.

"Okay!" I forced a smile and dug in.

I started with the meats. First chicken, then pork, then beef. I drunk all my water in one go, making sure I made a loud gulping noise just to tick off Pomfrey. She whispered something to Dumbledore as I did. Then came the vegies. Potatoes, pumpkin then the greens. This time Dumbledore spoke, making sure I couldn't hear. Of course, then I moved on to the fruit, followed by the fruit juice. Pomfrey scribbled something down on a note pad and nodded. I was starting to get quite frightened as I bit down into my cake. I love chocolate cake. I love cake and I love chocolate, why would I not like _chocolate cake_?

"Very good, Belladonna!" said Pomfrey in the same tone that you would tell a five year old that they did the right thing by flushing the toilet.

I smiled. I love attention. Well, not the attention I get from my mother, because that type of attention sucks. But this kind of attention...I can deal with in a good nature.

Pomfrey signalled for Dumbledore to sit. "Now, Belladonna," she said in the same, praising tone. "We have noticed something very unusual about you."

"Ha?" Unusual? I'm perfectly normal.

"Now," she continued as if I hadn't spoken. "We may have to talk to your parents about it at a later date, but for now I am going to ask a student to accompany you where ever you go and observe any changes in your behaviour." She turned to Dumbledore. "Who do you think would be best, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Well, this person you speak of must be female."

"Of course," Pomfrey commented, starting to bustle around.

"And they have to know a bit about how Belladonna acts normally," he added.

"Yes."

"And they need to have a bit of spare time on their hands without having too much."

"Mmm..."

"Yet they need to have a lot of fun things to do to keep Belladonna occupied."

"True."

"So, I think Miss Evans would be perfect."

I saw Lily's head spin to face the Headmaster as she heard her name. It seemed Remus and Lily had finished speaking. Dumbledore beckoned her and Remus over and asked them to sit down.

"Now," he said, scratching his nose. "It seems that Remus and Belladonna have come across some trouble," he told Lily. "They were poisoned and it seems that the potion it was mixed with has a rather strange effect on those who consume it."

"Will they be alright, Headmaster?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yes, Lily. Remus is battling it very well, but Belladonna is having an unstable reaction. Lily, would it be too bold of me to ask that you watch her for a week or so, just to make sure she is okay?"

Hello! _I'm in the room_, Dumbledore! Talk to me about it too!

"Of course!" Lily agreed quickly. "What would I have to do?"

"Just monitor her for now and let Madame Pomfrey or myself know of any changes." Lily nodded. "And, I suspect you will both have to organise a dorm to sleep in. Come to me when you have made up your mind." Dumbledore stood up and stretched. "Well, I must hurry along. Good day."

As Dumbledore was leaving, Pomfrey at his side, I noticed something odd. Like, _odd_ odd. Not, _normal_ odd.

Pomfrey has lost weight! Maybe she is trying to impress somebody, just like a brother I have who goes by the name of Jason. Hmm...I should ask Lily about it by the way. Maybe she'll know who he likes.

"Oh, Bella!" Lily said, giving me a hug. "I didn't know you were _this_ sick!"

I shrugged as she pulled away. "I'm perfectly healthy! I don't know _what_ Dumbledore slipped into his cereal, but I'm _fine_!"

Lily and Remus gave me pitying looks. "You can come join the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm for now," Lily said. "It'll be the easiest way and you can see more of Jason. Maybe that'll help you."

I was about to protest but Remus butted in. "Yeah, and it'll be good for him. Goodness knows he needs more feminine influence."

I smirked. "Aww, is Jasey-Boy too manly?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "No. I just think he needs it."

I must agree. "Well, I'll get my things. The sooner I get settled the better."

Lily nodded. "I'll tell the Ravenclaw girls where you are going. They are all down by the lake."

As she hurried away, I felt a pang of jealousy. They didn't invite me? How..._mean_! I feel so left out and isolated. I think I need a hug.

"Steady!" Remus grunted. "What _are_ you doing?"

I glared at him. "I'm giving you a hug. What does it look like I am doing?"

Remus shook his head. "At least warn me before you do next time." His voice sounded all muffled.

"Okay."

* * *

That night, I had to stay back at the Hospital Wing for one more dose of the special healing potion. Remus didn't have to since he had Prefect duties with Lily and James (Heads) and I was once again by myself. Mr Ted had long ago fallen asleep and there was nothing left to occupy me.

Yawn.

* * *

Wow! I love my new room! So cosy and...

"_Lily_! Don't do that!" I shrieked.

"What?" she asked, pulling my bed away from the window.

My bed new was previously arranged so that the window was on one side and the end and the front were facing the others'. This way, I can close all my curtains apart from the one against the window, therefore, stealing the sunlight from the rest of my part of the room. Pure genius. Only problem is, I wake up when the sun rises.

"Don't move my bed!"

Lily straightened up. "Why not?"

"Because! I like having it that way. I get all the sun light of a morning so you girls can still sleep."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Alright, then. Would you like to come down to the Great Hall now and have an early Sunday Breakfast?"

I nodded. "Yep! I'm starving."

I love Sunday Breakfasts! The House Elves go all out and there is anything and everything. Once upon a time, you used to be able to make suggestions, but now, now they do everything so it doesn't matter. I always grab myself about two or three pancakes and cover them in ice cream and maple syrup. Yummy! Oh, and then I have bacon and eggs, closely followed by four different types of juice, all mixed together to make a Super Juice! Heh. I love it. So yum.

We walked down to breakfast in silence. There was a small group of fifth years in front of us and we kept getting wisps of their conversation. Something about an escaped hinkypunk in the third floor corridor. Ick. I've hated hinkypunks since my third year when a Defence Professor set them on the class for a laugh. One sneezed in my hair! Yuck!

"What are you going to eat, Belle?" Lily asked to break the silence as we skipped down the last staircase before the Great Hall.

"The usual. You?"

"Same."

We both nodded and pushed the doors open. It was almost deserted. The Gryffindor Girls – minus Lily – were sitting on the very edge of the table, whispering excitedly. The Marauders and Jason were sitting around the middle in their normal seats and a few second and third years were scattered around. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were deserted and the Slytherin table had a crowd of sixth years making a fuss. The food was among all the tables and it looked so inviting.

"Lily! Belle!" Remus yelled as he spotted us. "Come sit over here!"

The Gryffindor Girls looked up as we passed and they scowled at Lily. What horrible people. We quickly walked over to them (the food was calling!) and sat down. I sat between Jason and Sirius while Lily sat next to Remus and some kid I've never met before.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked rather rudely.

He looked up and blushed. Aww, man! Now I feel bad. But, I have to admit that guy is _ug-ly_! He looks like a half drowned rat that could do with a vegetable diet and a good wash. Icky.

"M-my name's P-Peter," he answered, stuttering about like a mad cow. "W-who are y-you?"

How rude! I smiled sweetly at him. "My name is Albert."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

Strange, strange boy. He looked back down and I took the opportunity to start eating. The boys had almost cleared all the plates so Lily and I were forced to walk over to the Ravenclaw table to get some decent food. Seriously, I have no idea how they manage remain in shape instead of becoming whales the way they eat – like they had been starved for four years.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't think any of them noticed we were there apart from Remus and Peter. They are so food obsessive."

I laughed. "I know. Did you see the way they were shoving food into their mouths at the same rate as a Nimbus 300 flying? You would think they had been starved."

Lily giggled as we pilled our plates up. On one plate I had my pancakes and ice cream. On another I had my bacon and eggs. And, in a large glass, I had my Super Juice. Yum!

We walked back over to the Gryffindor Table and sat back down. James, Jason and Sirius finally looked up.

"Hey, Donna!" Jason said, pulling my head under his arm and mucking up my hair. "Watchya doin?"

Err...Donna? He hasn't called me that for years. I pulled his sunnies off and stuffed them onto my face. I don't look as cool as him, but I love sunnies. "Hey, Jasey. I'm eating."

He blinked at me and turned back away to eat 7ths or 8ths or something. Pig. We sat in silence as we ate. The Great Hall slowly started filling up group by group. As the Ravenclaw Girls walked past me, all they did was stare and whisper. I've never been close to them apart from Sarah, who is supposed to be my best friend. I don't know what has gotten into her lately, but ever since she started dating my twin brother, she's gone all weird. I should really speak to her, but I doubt she will believe me. She has always been the sort of person who doesn't listen to people who are close to her, just the humans who she wants or needs to impress. I guess Lily is my best friend now, even if she doesn't know it.

"Err, Jason?"

He looked up and me and frowned. Git. "You look ill."

"Jee, thanks. Jason?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be staying in the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm for a week or so."

"_And_?"

"Nothing. I just thought you ought to know."

I took the glasses back off and carefully placed them on Jason's head so he could still see. He looked back down and continued eating. I stared off into space, thinking. It's horrible – loosing a friend. Especially a best friend. It's making me feel a whole load more emotional and stroppy than I do normally. And, trust me; I get very emotional and stroppy. I need a hobby or somebody to talk to. Somebody who listens but doesn't judge. Someone who _can't_ judge.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked into her juice as I stood up.

"To look for somebody!"

"Okay!" she called as I ran off. "Take care and be back here in an hour!"

I smiled and yelled across the Hall, "I will!"

* * *

"Grandma Dot's!"

I threw a handful of Floo Powder into the Gryffindor Common Room fire. I'm surprised Dumbles hasn't banned it yet. He said 'maybe next year' when it was talked about at meetings, but he does like having it available to students. Of course, you can't Floo in or out of Hogwarts, only your head. I crouched down on my knees and threw my head in. It spun around and around. I'm surprised it still stays attached. Once the spinning had finally stopped, I opened my eyes to look around.

Grandma Dot's cottage is up on a hill away from everybody. Ever since she was moved out of the last nursing home, she has claimed that a flood is coming and she is forever worried about drowning. Bless her. Dot's fireplace is in her kitchen/dining/lounge room. The area is covered with pictures, medals and ribbons, all related to her when she was a teenage model. Grandma Dot is on the Devil-Lady's side of the family – explaining Mum's addiction to glamour – yet she treats Dad just like a son and he cares for her like she is his mother.

"Grandma Dot?" I called. "Grandma Dot? Are you home?"

I heard a shuffle, a stream of swear words and a faint slamming sound. Grandma Dot appeared in the doorway, before, recognising me, walking over to the lounge. Grandma Dot aged beautifully. She looks twenty years younger. Like more of a forty year old than a sixty-two year old. She had black hair, permed, up on her head like a normal grandma. Her eyes are just like Mum's – only, slightly less evil. She has shiny white teeth and very red lips. She has spent the last thirty years working on beauty products. No wonder she is so gorgeous.

"Hello, darling!" Grandma Dot beamed, rearranging her expansive skirt. "You must call in more often. Your little old Grandmother could do with the company!"

I smiled. Jee, my legs are really starting to hurt. "Hello, Grandma Dot."

"What brings you?"

"I need somebody to talk to."

Dot frowned. "Oh, is this about the vase?"

How does she know about that? "No, Grandma. I just need to talk."

"Okay, darling. Spill,"

I told Grandma Dot about all my problems from being annoyed about being a Debutant, to Mum and Dad yelling, to Sarah avoiding me, to being poisoned, to Jason maybe liking somebody, to Lily being my new best friend and, finally, to her and James' little fiasco situation thing. All the while, she stayed silent, occasionally nodding and smiling.

"Well?" I finished. "What should I do?"

"Hmm...well, there is nothing either of us can do about your Mother, unfortunately. You'll just have to hang in there. Sarah will realise she is being silly and come back. If not, why do you want her around anyways?"

I smiled. Good old Grandma Dot the optimist!

"The poisoning thing will soon bowl over and you'll be back to normal. As for the Jason thing, leave him! He's a teenage male! All they do is brood and shag."

"Great mental pictures there, Grandma."

"This Lily girl sounds lovely," Dot continued as if I hadn't mumbled anything. "I reckon she is a keeper. She'll figure out this James boy eventually. I may be able to help with that later."

I smiled. "Thanks Grandma. It feels good to talk about it."

Grandma nodded and quickly stood up. "I do believe there is a special event rapidly approaching in Hogwarts. Am I right?"

I frowned in thought. God, my legs! "Well, Lily and James are planning something...I'm not sure what, though. Oh, I have to go."

Grandma nodded and bustled about, clearly looking for something. I left her in silence and checked the clock. Ten minutes until I need to be back in the Great Hall. I heard Grandma gasp as she almost dropped something. After thirty seconds or so, she walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. In her hands was a great, shiny, pink box. She smiled at me.

"I do believe this will come in handy. Goodbye, darling." She carefully pushed it into the fire and I felt it touch my chin.

"Thanks Grandma Dot! Bye!"

She blew me a kiss before I disappeared back into Hogwarts. Garh! My legs! They kill! I picked the box up and stood. The Common Room was still deserted. Luckily. Wouldn't want any randoms walking past and seeing my butt in the air. Unattractive. I walked up the stairs to my new room and slid the box into my trunk. I'll open it later. I was about to sit down for a few minutes when I heard the clock chime 10. Gotta get back to Lily!

"Crab!"

* * *

When I finally made it to the Great Hall, Lily was the last of the breakfast group left. She was tapping her foot and frowning at me. "Where _were_ you?"

I looked around for an excuse. "My cat died."

"You don't own a cat."

"Not any more."

Lily saw through my lie and just scowled. "Come on, I have to get to the Meeting Room on second floor." She started walking away and I tagged along.

"Why?"

"Meeting with James."

A dreamy look came into her eye at the mention of his name. I sniggered. "Can I come?"

Lily gave me a look. "You have to. _Remember_? Dumbledore's orders."

"Oh...ha-ha...yeah."

We walked up to the room in silence. It was big and empty apart from twelve or so chairs, a long table, a cupboard and one, tall Head Boy.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here, Bella?" James asked, reclining back in the largest chair in the room.

"Oh...I have to."

"Err, okay."

He didn't press the matter any further, thankfully. I didn't want to have to explain. Lily and I sat down across the table from him and Lily pulled a pile of papers out from her bag and threw them down on the table. They were all blank.

"Um, Lils? Why are you carrying around blank pieces of parchment?" I asked, picking one up and waving it around.

Lily smiled. "They aren't blank. It's just enchanted so you can't see."

James smirked. "Yeah, you aren't important!"

I poked my tongue out at him and folded my arms. He did the same thing.

Lily cleared her throat. "When you two are quite finished I'd like to get started."

"Are you going to show me the writing or do I have to sit here pretending I know what you are going on about?"

Lily's smile vanished. "I'm sorry, Belle, but I can't show you. But..." She opened her bag again and pulled something out. "You can have this Honeydukes chocolate."

"Okay." I snatched the block off her and ran to the other side of the room. Don't want to hear their chat if I can't get involved.

I looked down at the packet. _Honeydukes Ever-Changing Flavoured Chocolate_. I've heard of this stuff. Each little square has a different flavour. A bit like those beans somebody just released. Somebody called Bert, I think. I opened the packet completely and laid the chocolate down on the wrapper.

I pulled out my wand. 11 inches, rosewood, veela hair and swishy. Ha. Swishy. I love that word. Mum helped me 'pick' a wand. It's very unusual. Not at all like a stick. The wood is slightly pink and glittery and has four pink jewels imbedded on the handle. It's very girly (ICK!) and very pink. But, luckily it works very well for me. My favourite part would have to be the glitter. Even though glitter, to me, is a sign of more dances, dinner parties and beauty pageants, I still adore it.

"_Diffindo_" I whispered and the pieces of chocolate all separated themselves neatly. I've become quite good at the Separating Spell. Comes in handy when I have to get hairspray out of my hair at Hogwarts. When I'm old enough, I can use it at home, too.

I spent the duration of the meeting taking very small bites out of each square of chocolate and sorting them into groups whilst listening to snatches of Lily and James' meeting. All I know so far is that it's some kind of dance and we have to dress up. I'm getting all excited just thinking about it! Grrr...I blame the Devil-Lady for this – turning me into some kind of event freak.

"Belle! We are done now."

I looked up from my spot on the floor where I was currently counting how many pieces of chocolate were mint-filled and saw Lily packing up. James was grinning and Lily was blushing. Hmm...I'll have to ask her about it later. I quickly wrapped the chocolate up, but not before enchanting them to stay with their group. You slippery little suckers like to run away, don't you?

"Coming."

The two Heads waited for me while I scrambled to the front of the room and tucked the chocolate into Lily's bag, shooting her an apologetic smile. I should really carry my bag around too. Much more appropriate. I was about to ask about what we were going to do next when James spoke.

"Would you like to come for a walk, Lily?"

Lily blushed and mumbled something about 'responsibility', 'Dumbledore' and 'Bella'.

"She would love to go for a walk with you," I butted in.

Lily looked shocked. "I would, Bella, but I have to look after you," she said forcefully.

"You can come too," James suggested.

"Of course."

I grabbed Lily's forearm and pulled her out of the room. James followed, clearly proud of his suggestion and slightly surprised that Lily hadn't objected and thrown something sharp and pointy at him. I know Grandma Dot said to leave them, but they still need a good push in the right direction. We walked out of the room in silence and the stony atmosphere continued until we were in the Entrance Hall. James slowly started a conversation with Lily about the House Points. I wasn't really listening. I was more occupied with trying to find the source of a flash of light I had seen near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Belladonna!" Lily yelled as I lunged at a passer-by. "Get off her!"

"No Lily!" I yelled, pushing the stranger onto the floor. "She has my necklace!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Whee! A nice cliffy there, don't you think? I'd like to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. Oh, and watch out for an update. This chapter is more of a part one of a three part chapter:)_

_Thanks again!_

_RG_

_xox_


	7. Margery Butter

**Dedication:** I have decided to dedicate this whole story to _Little Miss Clumsy_, _luver of jellybeans_ and my best friend, _SharkiesGirl_. You guys deserve it!

**Warning:** A bit of language near the start. Very mild, I think. No serious swear words.

* * *

"_No Lily!" I yelled, pushing the stranger onto the floor. "She has my necklace!"_

"Get off, cow!" The girl yelled, trying to push me away.

"No! You give that necklace back, you twit."

Before I had time to rip the necklace off her, James had grabbed me around the waist and lifted me clean off the floor. I kicked and thrashed around; trying to get out of his grip, but it was like steel. No wonder doors fly open when he pushes them – they have no choice! A large crowd was gathering around, pointing and whispering.

"Bella, what are you doing?" James said, spinning around in front of me so I couldn't see the girl I had pushed over. He let my feet hit the floor again, but he didn't let go of my shoulders.

"That thief stole the necklace that Jason gave me. It's been missing since start of term." He raised his eyebrows. "Even ask Remus!" I added hysterically. "He was _there_."

James sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you attack somebody. I'm Head Boy and if you don't give me a perfectly good excuse, I have to take you to Dumbledore as well as the usual punishment."

"She stole it! Let me prove it!" The crowd was getting bigger.

He sighed again and released my shoulders. "Okay."

I stepped past him and looked at the girl. Lily had helped her off the floor and was currently saying something about the Hospital Wing. The girl was slightly taller than Lily and was very lean. She had caramel-brown hair and dark eyes. I can't quite think of her name. Although, I could tell she was a Slytherin. She glared at me as I took as step towards her.

"Give me the necklace back!" I demanded, holding my hand out.

"What necklace? I don't wear jewellery."

I stared at her. "Yes you do. And it's mine. Give it back."

She pulled her jacket off and showed me her neck. "See? No necklace."

My hand fell back beside me. "You're lying."

"I am not. I even showed you proof I'm not wearing it."

I lunged at her again, this time going for her jacket. She must have hidden it her pocket. She snatched the jacket back and slapped me across the face. It echoed around the Hall along with the gasps from the crowd. I glared at her and slapped her back, making her drop the jacket. A fainting 'ting' sound came from the fabric. This time, the crowd was silent.

"Do it again!" somebody yelled from the back of the audience. Yes, I think I will.

"Don't!"

I heard the sound of running footsteps followed by a collective gasp. Before I could register what was happening, somebody had dove at me and was currently lying on top of me. I couldn't see who it was – my face was sideways toward the ground. I watched as the girl's shoes disappeared as she walked away. A group of people followed her.

"Geroff!" I grunted, trying to stand up. The person on top of me rolled off and I quickly stood, looking back down at them. It was Nicky. I scowled at him. "What was that for?"

He shook his head at me. "Why did you hit her?"

"She took my necklace!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I _saw_ it on her!" I yelled hysterically as he stood up. "That dirty, rotten thief nicked it!"

He shook his head sadly and rubbed the back of his neck. The crowd was slowly disappearing, frantic whispers and all. James looked disappointed in me. He wouldn't look me in the face. Lily was staring at me in shock and a group of fourth years were grinning in awe.

"Piss off!" I hissed at them and watched them scatter. I hate children.

"God, Bella! What is your problem?" Nicky asked, throwing his arms up.

I got the feeling he wasn't talking about the children. "Nothing! That girl stole my necklace!"

"You can't go attacking people, Belladonna."

"You can't leave your twin sister in the Hospital Wing for three days without visiting her, Nicholas."

He glared at me. "For your information, Belladonna, I was busy."

"Yeah? With what? Sarah?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Mum and Dad had another fight."

"So? Lately they haven't stopped fighting. Is their happiness more important to you than my health?"

"No, Bella!" He stomped his foot. "_You_ are more important. But you have to understand. You don't know what they are fighting about."

"So? It could be about that vase we broke. It could be about anything!"

"But it wasn't about anything. It involved y-!" He stopped mid-sentence and winced like he had said too much.

"What was it about, Nicky?" I asked, lowering my voice for the first time during the argument.

He looked away from me. "I can't tell you. I swore to them that I-"

I grabbed his hands. "Nick! Tell me!"

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to. I promised to them."

"With what? Your life?"

He looked away. Oh. My. God. I threw his hands back down.

"Oh, no, no, no, Nicky, you didn't!"

"I did."

I took a step back. Nobody was looking at me in the face.

I took another step back, turned and ran. I ran out of the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard. I passed the courtyard and Hagrid's Hut and the Great Lake and finally made it to the Forbidden Forest. Not going in there. Too scary.

I kept running all the way up to the hills and to the far meadow.

"Why did you do that, Nicky?" I mumbled.

I collapsed onto an old log and put my head in my hands.

"You stupid, stupid boy."

I cried for a while, screamed for a bit, yelled for a little longer, cried a bit more and finally gave up, sitting around and glaring holes in the log.

* * *

It had been five hours before somebody finally found me. It was Dumbledore. The night was already dark, cold and windy. I was freezing but didn't have the energy to care.

"Good evening, Belladonna," Dumbledore said, sitting next to me on _my_ log. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Meh."

He breathed out heavily and stared at the ground. "He loves you, you know."

"Who?"

"Nick. He was dead scared when you didn't come back after an hour or so."

"Serves him right," I muttered.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "When you find out what this is all about, you'll understand why he promised and you will forgive him."

"Yeah, but I _don't_ know what it is about!" I cried. "That's why I am so angry that he promised his life to protect it from me. Surely it can't be that bad, whatever it is."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Belladonna. In time you will understand." I didn't say anything so he continued. "I used to come and sit here to think during my schooling years."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you ever wondered why this log is here, even though there are no trees?" I shook my head. "This meadow used to be the garden of a little old lady called Margery Butter."

I giggled. What a funny name.

"Oh, and she did hate her name. Her mother remarried after her husband's death and poor Margery was stuck with the last name Butter. Hated her mother for that, she did. Apparently she moved away in shame and came to live here."

"Why would she move away? It's only a last name."

Dumbledore smiled. "The wizarding world likes to stay with an ancient touch. Quills, parchment, chess, old fashioned bits and pieces. Children your age would not understand how much older it is than the Muggle world until something happens to you that does not happen in the Muggle society today."

"Oh. How did you know Margery?"

"I used to visit her for company and we'd sit on this log to chat and have tea. When she died, her house and her garden vanished – all but this log."

"Oh."

"I've never known why." He turned to me and his eyes twinkled. "I would so very much love to find out." He stood up so quickly that that I was left staring at space for a few moments before realising. "I think you should get inside, Belladonna. It's getting late."

"Yeah." I looked back down at the ground. "I am cold, come to think of it. And I'm getting hungry. I wouldn't mind some pudding." I looked up. "Professor?"

He was gone.

"Bloody Hell!"

I stared back down at the ground.

I think he wants me to find out about this lady.

Margery Butter.

* * *

I trudged along the icy ground yelling random streams of abuse towards my surroundings.

"Curse that leaf to the fiery depths of Hell!" was just one of them.

"Go eat your grandparents, stick!" was another.

By the time I got to the Great Hall, everything had been kicked, hit, broken, cursed, abused or dammed to Hell. I think I made good progress. The Entrance Hall was deserted and even the Great Hall only had ten or so occupants. The only person at the Staff Table was a man I don't quite remember the name of. He was tall, pale and skinny. I think I can remember something somebody once said about him. Something about brains or something.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, about halfway up where all the food was still sitting. My tummy made a loud rumble so I quickly ate as much as possible. While I ate, I watched a first year struggle with trying to untie his shoe laces from the table. It seemed they were stuck together by some kind of charm. I found myself feeling sorry for him, which never happens. I've spent my whole life laughing at people's struggles and dragging others down with me when it was my turn.

"Hey, kid!" I found myself calling after swallowing my pudding whole. He was only across the aisle, at the Gryffindor table, and a few seats closer to the Staff Table so he heard me quite easily. He looked up and threw me a frightened look before pulling tighter at his shoes and starting to shake. I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He relaxed a bit on seeing my face but continued to shake. "_They_ did this to me."

"Who are _they_?" I asked kindly.

"Those Hufflepuff, Fourth-Year bullies."

I frowned. "This is your first year, ha?"

"Y-yeah."

The boy dropped his shoe laces and turned to face me properly. Before, all I knew what he looked like was yellowy-blonde hair and hazel eyes. But now I could see him properly, I noticed he had freckles, long eyelashes, pink cheeks and a thin scar running across his forehead. He is so adorable! He looks more like seven than eleven.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gregory or Greg. What's yours?"

"I'm Belladonna Henrys. But everybody calls me Belle or Bella."

He nodded slowly. "You have two brothers don't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I heard somebody talk about you."

"Oh." Probably those Gryffindor gossips.

"What are their names?"

"Nick and Jason. Nick is my twin and Jason is about ten months older. I'm having a bit of a fight with Nick at the moment."

"What about?" he asked curiously. God, he is so cute! What a little angel.

"He is keeping a secret."

"Mummy told me that secrets shouldn't be kept from family. She said that to Daddy too but he still keeps secrets."

What do I say to that? I frowned in thought for a few moments before looking him in the eye. "I think that if you _do_ keep a secret from family, it has to be to keep them from getting seriously hurt."

He nodded thoughtfully. It seemed he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and bit his lip. He waited a moment before going back to pulling at his shoelaces.

"Do you need some help?"

He looked up, clearly not expecting the offer. "Err, is it fixable?"

I nodded and pulled out my wand from my jeans' pocket. He flinched. "You ready?" He nodded and turned away in fear. "**_Diffindo_**."

Once the flash of light had died down, he looked back at his shoe and grinned. "I never knew magic could do that."

"It can do almost anything."

He beamed. "I used to have dreams about being magic and being able to do all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, feed my bunny, Oscar, make things fly – that sort of thing."

"Well, in your first Charms class, you learn to make feathers float."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me more about the things we learn?"

I yawned. "I'll tell ya what, how about we both go to the Gryffindor Common Room first? I need to find my friend, Lily, before she goes to bed."

"Okay, but I thought you were in Ravenclaw."

"I am. I'm just staying with the Gryffindors for a few weeks."

"Oh."

I stood up and stretched. We were the last ones in the Great Hall. Greg stood up next to me and I realised how short he was. His chin probably only just reached my hip. I guess that makes him look even younger. I started walking out of the Great Hall and he followed. I was just in the Entrance Hall when he did something I least expected.

He held my hand!

Jee, he is such a sweetie.

I smiled down at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. It's nice to be appreciated by somebody. Even if the person is an eleven year old you just met and he just so happens to be a bit of a dork. But a sweet dork!

"Do you remember the password?" I asked as we started walking towards the portrait.

"Err...I think it was 'Telephone'."

"Oh. I didn't think it would be a Muggle item."

"Isn't it always a Muggle item?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, at least."

We walked up to the portrait of Mad Mary and smiled good naturedly at her.

She recognised me straight away. "Hello, Belladonna!" she said before turning to Greg. "Good evening, young sir. Are you here to walk Miss Belle to her room?"

Greg giggled. Aww! What an adorable giggle. "Yes. She helped me unstuck myself from the table."

Mad Mary grinned. "Very well then. Password?"

"Telephone?"

"Err...you know what? I forgot what the password was. But, I trust you," She opened the Portrait Hole, "Belle, so walk straight on through."

We thanked her and, still holding hands, crawled through the gap and into the Common Room. It was still dark and the only thing lighting the room was the fire. I felt Greg drop my hand but I was too preoccupied to wonder why. Jason, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were crowded around the fire, all looking worried. They turned their heads towards me when the door closed behind us and stared at me. I quickly looked to my right. Greg had gone. Damn. I could use a hand to hold right about now. Time to disappear. I started for the stairs to my temporary room, but Lily spoke.

"Where have you been?"

"Err...around." Darn. Why I am I letting them make me feel like I was wrong? "It's none of your business, anyway."

"Belle!" Lily yelled sternly as I started again for the stairs. "I have a right to know. I'm supposed to be watching you."

I ignored her and kept walking. Once I reached my room, I looked around. All the other girls – except for Lily – were in bed, asleep. I quickly walked over to my bed and changed into my pyjamas. Once I'd done that, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I felt guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at Nick. He was probably doing the right thing by keeping it from me. Goodness knows I can't deal with any more dilemmas. With the Devil-Lady as my mother, I should be helped, not dumped upon. I rinsed and put my toothbrush down. I quietly walked out of the bathroom and took one last look around. Lily was in bed – just settling by the look of things. I tippy-toed out of the Dorm Room and back to the Common Room. The fireplace was even dimmer than before. I carefully made my way out of the Gryffindor Tower and over to Ravenclaw. I whispered the password and the portrait of an old lady let me through.

I walked up to the Boy's Dorm and over to Nicky's bed. The room was a mess. Nicky's Dorm mates are really unhygienic. I swear something is growing under all the filth. Even if I didn't know which bed was Nicky's, I could eventually pick. His is the cleanest and tidiest, thanks to sharing a room with me during the holidays since we were eleven.

"Nicky?" I whispered, shaking his arm. "Nicky?"

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Belle?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He sat up straight and squinted at me through the darkness. There was enough moonlight to make out outlines in the dark. Without warning he sprung a hug on me. "I was so worried about you, Belle."

I hugged him back. "Yeah, well you've always been the worry-wart."

He let go and pulled his sheets back. "Hop in."

"Okay." I quickly slid in next to him. I doubt his bed is as fun to jump on as Jason's, but now probably isn't the time. It's a lot warmer than my bed, maybe because he's been in for a while, if I'm correct.

"You got enough space?" he asked drowsily, moving his head up the pillow.

"Yeah."

This is one of those sibling moments that are pretty rare in our family. I mean, we are all a lot closer than what most siblings are, but it's not everyday that one of these kinds of things happen. The last one was probably in fifth year when we both broke up with long-term partners at the same time. It was pretty hard, but knowing we were in the same boat helped a lot.

"I'm sorry," Nick murmured.

I closed my eyes. "It's okay. I know you are doing the right thing."

And that's all we needed to, and did, say. A few moments later, somebody opened the door. It was Jason. He walked over to us and crouched down so his face was level with ours.

"Belle? Nicky?"

"Yeah?" we whispered back.

"What are you two doing?"

"Family reunion," Nicky answered.

"Oh, and why wasn't I invited?"

I giggled and moved over a bit. He crawled in next to me and we all fell silent again.

"Jason?"

"Mmmm?" he grunted into my hair.

"Somebody stole the necklace you gave me. You know the heart one?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Don't know."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you get it back."

A few minutes later, I heard Jason and Nicky fall asleep. I'm glad I don't snore. Having two brothers who do is bad enough. Not long after, I also drifted off. And there we were, the three Henrys siblings, all tucked up and asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** Aww! What a sweet little ending. This chapter had a bit more seriousness in it, didn't it? I'm starting to add little bits of information and start new plot lines. This way, I'll have quite a few loose ends to tie up towards the end before the sequel. As I was saying before, this is the second part in a three part chapter based around the necklace.

Don't forget to leave a review!

RG

xox

(_This chapter was written about 2 weeks ago and I forgot I hadn't posted. Hehe...I guess I'm the Queen of Oops!_)


End file.
